


Diary of a Demigod

by niki_babai



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Action, Adventure, Demigods, Diary, Ellie - Freeform, Fantasy, Mystery, Prophecies, Shadows - Freeform, greekgodsandgodesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki_babai/pseuds/niki_babai
Summary: After her grandmother passed away she was gifted a diary from her, a small leather bound book for her to write in. However this little girl's life was less then glamorous. Living with a foster family that seemed to know something she didn't and a shadow that was constantly silhouetting her own, her life was just a big, weird mystery to her.One day, however, this mystery was revealed as she was plunged into a new world she didn't even know existed. A world filled with myths and legends and people like her. Soon she started to realize that she was meant for something bigger and would have to fight her way through this new world.A prophecy, a lonely dream, and a shadow that's constantly lurking. She writes about it all, for her grandmother.Disclaimer: This book is based off of Rick Riordan's Hero's of Olympus books but none of the characters from his books will be in mine, except for the gods and magical creatures. All the characters are based off my own imagination other then the people/things from actual Greek mythology.





	Diary of a Demigod

It was the evening after her grandmother’s funeral and the aura around the house was still cold and damp from the tears that had been shed. The shiny tiles on the kitchen floor didn’t sparkle like they used to and the many cookbooks on the shelves, once colorful and filled with memories, now looked old and dull. Even the tiny decorations that usually littered the kitchen counter and lit up the room had been put away, making way for legal documents and coffee mugs. 

Mrs. Mason, a middle aged woman with an extremely crooked nose and frog like features, shifted the papers once more to the edge of the table to make way for even more unnecessary paperwork and a single sheet of paper fell over the edge. The glassy eyed girl sitting in the chair over, watched it slowly fall to the ground making no attempt to go after it and once it had gracefully landed she turned her gaze back to her hands, neatly folded in her lap. 

It wasn’t meant to be this way. Her grandmother had always told her that the kitchen is the warmest and sweetest place in the whole house and whoever entered should never feel unnerved or rigid, however at this moment she felt both to the extent where she wanted to leave and go hide in a hole. But thinking about her lost one only made her heart hurt even more and she didn’t dare cry in front of the two people sitting across from her. 

Mrs. Mason had let Ellie sleep in her house during the month her grandmother passed away, under her supervision of course, but, however nice she may seem, she had a hard and strict interior that had embedded itself into Ellie. She only cried at night when Mrs. Mason had gone to bed due to the fact that whenever she shed a single tear in front of her, she would be scolded for making such a pitiful sight. 

She let out a long sigh. They had been sitting there for hours going over her grandmother’s will and documents for her departure to a foster home nearby. She was wondering why it was taking so long and eventually wanted her boredom and sorrow to be known. But neither Mrs. Mason or Mr. Blaque paid any attention to her heavy sigh. So she made her next sigh even heavier, hoping for the sort of reaction her 8 year old self craved. However, they kept talking in their neutral, dull voices. 

Tears started to form but she didn’t let them fall. It was such a trivial thing to cry about, not getting enough attention, so she didn’t. Instead she got up from her chair and started to walk out of the once cheerful kitchen. However, before she can fully step out, she heard the coarse voice of Mrs. Mason. 

“Sit down Ellie. We’re about to get to what your grandmother left you and it’ll be best for you to listen.” 

With hesitancy, she sat back down onto her chair, while making sure to step on the fallen paper from before because her pettiness hadn’t left her yet. But then she thought back to her grandmother’s face, giving her a disapproving look, so she got back up and picked up the piece of paper that was now wrinkled and looked utterly drab. 

Mr. Blaque gave her a kind looking smile but it never quite reached his bead like eyes and after he ran a hand through the few wisps of hair he had left, he took a single sheet of paper out of his suitcase and placed it ominously on the table. Ellie eyed it like it was going to bite her arm off and slowly took her hands off the table. 

“This is your grandmother’s will Ellie, do you know what a will is?” Mr. Blaque asked. 

Ellie gave him a look that shouted,  _ my grandmother just died and you’re asking me if I know what a will is?  _

__ Mr. Blaque cleared his throat and looked away from the unusually hollow looking eyes of the 8 year old. He’s been through this more than a few times, for it was his job, but he has never been so intimidated by a small girl. 

“Well, there’s not much to go over. She left you everything, her house, insurance money, all that you will receive once you’re of age, but there are a few things that she wanted me to give to you now.” 

From his suitcase, once again, he pulled out a long, pink ribbon, a leather-bound book, and a letter that was stamped with her grandmother’s favorite candle. Her eyes widened seeing the familiar and beautiful, loopy writing that spelled out her name on the front of the letter. She leaned forward with anticipation as Mr. Blaque placed the objects in front of her. 

She reached for the shining letter but was swatted away by Mrs. Mason’s veiny hand. The gangly woman gave her a look of disapproval, telling her to be patient and even though Ellie had had enough of waiting she decided to wait one last time so Mr. Blaque could finish what he was saying. He started to rummage through his suitcase that seemed to hold an endless amount of papers and finally took out yet more absurd documents. He slid the papers over to her and she looked down at the two faces being presented on the page. One was a pudgy caucasian woman who looked to be about 30 with short, frizzy hair and a twitch in her eye that made her look slightly insane. The other was a mexican man whose eyebrows lay in a dark, messy bush, which Ellie suspected could at least hide a toothbrush in, and his cheeks were sucked in so much that she swore she could see his bones. 

She looked up from the paper and stared Mrs. Mason straight in the eye with a raise of her eyebrow. Mrs. Mason quickly looked away. 

“Just give them a try,” she tried to reassure her. “They’re good people. They have 4 other kids who live with them, all in perfect condition and when I visited them, they were very hospitable. I think they’re a good match for you.” 

“Ok,” was all she said. 

The pictures were intimating, sure, but there was nothing else for her to do, so she just agreed. What other choice did she have? It’s not like they would’ve listened to the protests of an uncomfortable 8 year old. 

After going over everything, they cleared the papers from the depressing kitchen table and finally Ellie was able to grab the letter plus the two other items. She bounded over to the door, the suspense of what her grandmother had written was getting to her and she wanted to read it so badly. However, as she made it to the doorway and was about to carefully tear open the letter, she heard Mrs. Mason and Mr. Blaque talking about her. Usually she would’ve left it alone but this specific conversation caught her ear. 

“She’s more powerful then I thought.” Mr. Blaque said in a hushed tone. “Maybe--maybe we should send her to a psychiatrist, so she has someone to talk to and be able to keep her check.” 

“No need,” Mrs. Mason replied in her usual scratchy voice. “These people will keep her in check, they’ve handled children like her before.” 

“No one like her. She’s not like anyone I’ve ever seen before.” he replied back. 

Mrs. Mason let out a long sigh and glanced towards the door. Her eyes caught Ellie’s and like before, she immediately started feeling a dark aura surrounding her, making her head spin. She forced her eyes away. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” she said briefly and walked towards the door. “Come on, dear. Let’s go.” 

Ellie obediently followed Mrs. Mason to her car. However, she wondered what they meant when they said keeping her in check, had she done something wrong? She wasn’t sure but the letter was still not forgotten in her hand so she decided to guide her attention back to it. With nimble fingers, she carefully opened the plastered seal and took out a letter written in her grandmother’s beautiful cursive. 

_ My dear Ellie,  _

_ I have had to leave a little sooner then I would’ve liked. I’m sorry I’m not there for you anymore but my time has come and I’m off on my journey to a better place, so I hope you won’t miss me too much. There were many things I wanted to show you and tell you about, things that I can’t put in this limited letter but I can only give you my last advice. You are special, my Ellie, and you are destined for great things. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. In this tough world we can’t afford to be pushovers so don’t let others get in your way, only push forward and live a life you want to live. I know it can get hard sometimes but instead of shedding tears over the things that are going wrong, think about everything that is going right and continue to build on them. Remember I’m never too far away and will always be by your side.  _

_ This ribbon which I have passed down onto you is something your dad had left behind for you. Your mother, before she passed away, told me to give this to you once the time's right and I believe the time has come. I want you to keep this ribbon with you at all times because it has a piece of me, your mother, and your father in it, to remind you that we’re all here. This book however, is a gift from me to you. I hope you write in it often; both bad times and good times. Right now, you might think that it’s silly but one day you’ll look back at all the adventures you’ve had and laugh because then you’ll know you’ve lived a wonderful and full life.  _

_ I love you my dear Ellie and that was my last advice.  _

__ A single teardrop left her eye as she came to the end of the letter. She held it close to her chest as more tears started to escape and whispered softly to herself, “I’ll follow your advice grandmother, I promise.” 

As she slightly sniffled, Mrs. Mason turned around sharply. 

“Stop crying, it’s a pitiful sight to see,” she exclaimed harshly. 

Ellie quickly wiped her tears and replied with a simple, “ok.” 


End file.
